


You Miss Me or Something?

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, SPN Smut, Sir Kink, Smut, Supernatural smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: Dean's away on a hunt. You're horny. Thank God for technology.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	You Miss Me or Something?

Dean had been away on a hunt with Sam for almost three days, leaving you at the bunker for some much-needed alone time. The brothers had been driving you up the wall lately, refusing to talk about anything other than the case that they were trying so desperately to solve. Your boyfriend, Dean, had especially been depriving you in the bedroom department; he had been pulling all-nighters working on the case, the result being that he was always too tired to even think about having sex. Your libidos haven’t been in sync lately, leaving you the horniest you had been in a while... You stripped down to your thong, leaving it on only so you could show Dean that you were wearing his favorite one, and walked over to the dresser where you kept your vibrator. You grabbed the vibrator and crawled onto the bed, hoping that Dean was alone, and if not, hoping that he could at least sext. You grabbed your phone which was lying beside you and shot Dean a quick text.

_Well, I guess he’s alone_. You smile with excitement and rush to press the FaceTime button. You hold your phone away from you, so you could fit both your face and your breasts into view. Dean answers the call after the first ring, smirking as he takes in the sight.

“Damn, you’re so fucking hot, Y/N,” he says, biting his lip, “Fuck, it’s been too damn long.”

“I want you so bad, Dean,” you whine, slowly moving your free hand into view, beginning to play with your erect nipple. Dean groans at the sight of you touching yourself. You pinch your nipple in between your thumb and index finger, massaging it, letting out a moan that was a little louder than necessary. You wanted Dean to know how badly you wanted him there.

“Mmm, there are so many dirty things I’d do to you if I was there, Y/N,” Dean growls, and you feel the heat in between your legs rise. Your hand moves to give your other nipple some attention. Dean continues to watch you as you close your eyes and let your head fall back, keeping your chest in view. “Fuck, look at what you’re doing to me,” he says, and you open your eyes to glance at your phone screen, watching as Dean flips the camera, placing the bulge that was forming under his jeans into view. You whimper, thinking about Dean’s cock and how it would feel inside of you, and your hand moves from your breast down your body, stopping right in front of the hem of your thong. You made sure that your phone followed your every movement; you didn’t want Dean to miss any part of the show. You heard Dean smirk as he realized that you were wearing his most favorite of your thongs. “Touch yourself, Y/N. I know you want to.” This was all you needed to hear before you propped your phone up against some pillows at the end of the bed and spread your legs, giving Dean a full view of what was between them. You slid your fingers underneath the fabric of your thong, moving them between your folds. You watched the phone through the space in between your thighs as Dean stood up from the bed and started walking over to what you assumed was the motel bathroom. Dean shut a door behind him and your assumption was proven to be correct when he propped up his phone against something on the bathroom counter and flipped his camera back to front-facing, the bulge under his jeans perfectly in view. You watched in anticipation as Dean began unbuckling his belt.

He then unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles, his boxers to follow shortly after. Dean scooted back against the wall, everything from his head to his knees fully in view. He began to stroke his cock slowly while he watched you, waiting for your next move. You continued playing with your folds under the fabric of your thong, beginning to rub circles around your clit, letting soft moans and gasps escape your lips. “Take those off,” Dean commanded, having decided that the thong was obstructing his view a little too much. You do as you’re told, and then continue to play with yourself, letting your head fall back once more. “You see this cock?” Dean asks, moving closer to his camera. You lift your head back up to get a look at it, and were instantly reminded of how badly you wanted him to fuck you.

“Yes,” you moan.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” you reply with a smirk. You loved when “sir” Dean came out.

“You want me to stick this cock in that tight little pussy so badly, don’t you?” Dean breathed, continuing to steadily stroke his cock.

“Yes, sir,” you moan, creeping your fingers towards your entrance. You slowly push a finger into your dripping pussy, sighing as you imagine Dean’s finger in its place. You slowly pump in and out, Dean’s grunts on the other end of the phone making you wetter and wetter.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean grunts, and you look at the phone to see him pumping his shaft, his mouth open and his eyes on you. You slip another finger into your pussy, pumping in and out faster. “I wish I was fucking you right now, you look so God damn hot when you fuck yourself.” Dean’s dirty talk made your walls clench around your fingers. With your free hand, you grabbed the vibrator that was lying next to you and turned it on to the lowest setting. You placed it on your clit while continuing to pump in and out of your pussy, watching Dean as he leaned his head back against the wall, pumping his cock harder and faster. The room was filled with moans and grunts and heavy breathing coming from the both of you. You turned up the speed of the vibrator as you thought about Dean fucking you, about how badly you needed him. You watched his facial expression, his head thrown back, mouth open, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. You could tell he was almost there.

“I wish your cock was inside me right now,” you moan, and those words seemed to do it for Dean. You continued to finger yourself, turning the speed up on the vibrator a few more notches. As you watched Dean reach his climax, you felt yours growing. A knot formed in your stomach as the heat in between your legs rose, and you finally reached your orgasm as Dean finished riding his out. Your body shook as your climax flowed through you, and you heard Dean mutter, “fuck,” under his breath as he watched you, your walls clenching around your fingers as you rode it out. Once your body came to a rest, you slowly pulled your fingers out of yourself, turning the vibrator off with your other free hand. You toss the vibrator beside you, and grab your phone from its position against the pillows.

“We should do that again sometime,” Dean says with a smirk. You roll your eyes and chuckle softly.

“Dean? You here?” You hear Sam’s voice question faintly in the background of the call. Dean huffs in frustration.

“Yeah, Sammy! About to hop in the shower,” Dean yells over his shoulder, turning the shower on and then directing his attention back to you, “Gotta go, baby. I’ll text you.” You nod in response and hang up the call, receiving a text from Dean shortly after.

You roll your eyes and smile to yourself, climbing off of the bed and making your way to the shower. You couldn’t wait for Dean to get back...


End file.
